The Ties That Bind
by The Matter's Settled
Summary: Gary Oak used to be incredible but that was a long time ago.


**The Ties That Bind**

Author Notes: The italicized parts are words from the letter.

_Who are you not to be great? You, Gary Oak, with the imagination of a brilliant child and the powers of an ancient god. _

Every day, I receive fan mail. I used to receive a lot more, back when I was a prodigy, a kid brimming with potential and brazen dreams.

I halfheartedly glanced at the pretentious writing. It was always the same. Someone, somewhere, was trying to convince me to come out of retirement, to beat Ash Ketchum, to bring back the red corvette, the beautiful cheerleaders, and the glory.

It wasn't that easy. I wasn't as cool as everyone thought I was. The corvette had long since been repossessed for non-payment and the girls had followed the car.

I certainly didn't have the imagination of a brilliant child or the powers of an ancient god. That was a long time ago. Before my confidence dissipated faster than a chronic gambler's tax refund.

I was going to throw away this junk. Anyone could write a bombastic letter like this. It was nothing special. I was nothing special.

_Who are you to be ordinary? You, Gary Oak, who could get away with murder, or raise the dead. _

I never asked to be ordinary. It just happened. I tried my best to be the greatest Pokemon trainer alive but I was beaten twice by Ash Ketchum, the rival I swore I would never lose to, and my confidence disappeared, like bottled water spilled in a scorching desert. That's all there is to it.

It was time to trash this letter, along with the eight other ones I received this week. All I wanted to do was to be unknown, to focus on Pokemon research like my grandfather, to fade away into comfortable obscurity.

_Who are you to be anonymous? You, whose name should be spoken in reverent tones or in terrified whispers. _

I never asked to be anonymous? It just happened. Of course, everyone should know the name Gary Oak. People used to speak my name in reverent tones and terrified whispers: sometimes both, simultaneously.

However, trepidation has firmly grabbed hold of my leg and dragged me into the quicksand. The more I fight against it, the faster it pulls me down.

_Who are you to be afraid. You, Gary Oak, who can serve as judge and jury, while hoarding infinite lives?_

I never asked to be afraid. It just happened. I was well on my way to being the strongest ever, the coolest ever, the best ever. I think it's enough to look at those times fondly. No one can stay great forever. This letter is ridiculous, getting under my skin like this. Who wrote this thing anyway?

It's time to trash this junk. It's getting on my nerves. A little piece of paper doesn't know what's it's like to be Gary Oak. This letter writer knows nothing about my past and therefore he knows nothing about my future.

_Who are you to be a slave to the past. You, Gary Oak, who can travel time like the oceans and rewrite history with a single word._

I never asked to be bound and restricted by those two losses. It just happened. I would love to be on top again, to see Ash Ketchum, Ashy-boy, squirm like he used to. No-one and I mean no-one would love to see that more than me. That being said, I lost my greatness. I couldn't do it even if I wanted to, and believe me I do want to.

_Who are you to deny greatness? If you would deny it to yourself, you deny it to the entire world. And we won't be denied._

I crumpled the paper in my sweaty palms. I never meant to deny the world, which in my case is my lovely fans spread all across this blue orb. Actually, I never did deny my fans. All I did was take a break, get a little bit of fresh air.

That's right. I never denied greatness. That means I am still great. That means I can beat Ashy-boy. That means I can get back the red corvette and the girls. That means I can be arrogant again. That means Gary Oak is back.

Yes, I was Gary Oak, I am Gary Oak, and I will always be Gary Oak.

After this revelation, I went to the Pokemon Mart to stock up on items so I could train my team. When I came back, the letter, which I left on the table had vanished. I deduced the letter had fallen off my table, into the fireplace, turning into nothing more than a pile of ash.

Well you know what they say ash to ash, dust to dust.

However, if my instincts are on target, Ash to Gary would probably describe that particular letter the best.

It's time to remind one kid and his puny electric mouse why I am the greatest Pokemon prodigy in fifty years.

_Author Notes: I saw a PlayStation commercial and it instantly reminded me of the rise and fall of Gary Oak. That is why I decided to write this. Additionally, the title of this story is from episode 269 of the Pokemon Anime, which sheds some light on the back story of Ash and his most famous rival._


End file.
